キズコネクト
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Entah sejak kapan Rei dan Shiho mulai berbagi air mata. /hurtful Akam, Shinshi slight!AmuAi. DLDR. /maybe multichap


_Dua malaikat telah turun ke bumi dari surga. Seekor sudah kembali berpulang, namun kecantikannya, baik budinya, seluruh memori tentangnya tak kunjung luntur oleh masa._

 _Di lain sisi, dua iblis muncul di dunia. Sejatinya iblis memang akan selalu memendam iri pada malaikat. Satu-satunya cara untuk memenangkan kompetisi hanyalah dengan menggoda nafsu manusia. Berjuang keras membujuk manusia untuk berpaling ke arahnya._

 _Lantas bagaimana nasib iblis yang bahkan tidak berani untuk menggoda targetnya?_

 _Cuma sanggup merangkul bahu satu sama lain, lantas membendung air mata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kizuconnect**_ _  
_-connecting pain and scars-

(PROLOGUE?)

 **Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

.

 **Warning(s)!**

kemungkinan besar OOC, _misstypos (I wrote this in my handphone),_ salty, tumplekan hedkenen dan unek pribadi yang berpotensi membuat pihak-pihak tertentu terpelatuk dan sangat tyduck naisu. berantakan guaranteed—cuma butuh pelampiasan dari soal-soal tryout nu zalim. sok silakan dibaca tapi jangan protes ke saya nantinya kalau tyduc berfaeda ya. eniwei bakal diupdate/direvisi ketika sempat dan jempol sehat walafiat. OKE OCE?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah sejak kapan laboratorium Profesor Agasa menjadi basis persembunyian rahasia Rei. Entah sejak kapan pula kamar mansion milik Akai menjadi obat penyembuh tatkala nurani Shiho babak belur.

Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai nyaman berbagi air mata.  
Entah sejak kapan mereka saling melempar cerca.

 _(teruntuk dua lelaki tidak peka yang hobi sekali menyayat hati mereka.)_

Di dalam persembunyian mereka, manisan khas Kafe Poirotselalu menjadi suguhan utama sekaligus terfavorit. Dan dari seluruh jenis makanan kecil, _madeleine_ adalah primadona—tidak pernah sekalipun absen menghadiri piring-piring porselen mungil koleksi Rei.

Apabila tak kenyang dengan _madeleine,_ masih ada barisan _macaron_ , _choux a la crème, scone_ sampai _ladyfinger,_ mengantri untuk segera dilumat. _Quality and satisfaction guaranteed_. Namun bagi Rei dan Shiho, bibit-bibit lemak tubuh itu tidak cuma berguna untuk mengenyangkan perut, tapi juga bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi peramal dadakan dalam kegiatan mereka.

Caranya? Cuma Shiho, Rei dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, mari mulai ramalan _scone_ untuk kali ini!" Rei bertepuk tangan tiga kali, kemudian menyodorkan sepiring penuh _scone_ dengan bermacam-macam saturasi. Cokelat kehitaman, _deep almond_ , karamel, warna kopi, sampai cokelat susu yang mampu menerbitkan liur yang melihatnya.

"Silakan diambil, Shiho-chan."

Gadis bersurai kemerahan itu meneguk ludah. Memastikan _scone-scone_ itu sudah ditelanjangi dari balutan tisu, iris safirpun ditutup. Lengan kurusnya menjulur lalu meraba, pasrah membiarkan Fortuna menuntun tangannya yang kini berayun labil kesana kemari seperti _UFO catcher_.

Sebuah _scone_ terperangkap dalam genggaman, dan hap!

"Pahit… kurasa _dark chocolate_ lagi." keluh Shiho tidak puas. Kepalanya rebah dan membenam dangkal dalam lipatan sofa.

"Empat kali berturut-turut."

Rei terkekeh kecil, memalangi gelak yang hampir saja lolos. "Keberuntungan minus dikombo angka sial! Kuakui kehebatanmu dalam bernasib buruk, _Sherry_. Mungkin kali ini hatimu sungguh-sungguh akan terbelah dua." komentarnya, seraya kembali merefil cangkir Shiho dengan _chamomile_.

" _Well,_ memang _ia_ tengah terbang ke New York selama 3 hari karena permintaan investigasi— _lagi-lagi membawa malaikat_ —tapi bagiku, itu bukan masalah besar."

"Lihat? Ramalan _scone_ ku selalu tepat! Pantas saja kau ngambek."

Yang lebih muda mendelik, "Aku tidak."

"Kalau tidak, kau takkan datang kemari apalagi sampai menghabiskan tujuh buah _madeleine_. Dan jangan bilang kalau kau sedang senggang karena profesor sibuk dengan penelitian. Aku bosan mendengarnya." Rei menekan sebelah alis, gestur refleks ketika tidak memercayai seseorang. Jengkel, Shiho membalas tatap sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Dan Rei-san, kau takkan repot-repot memanggang segunung kuekecuali kau mengharapkanku untuk datang. Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang butuh teman curhat?"

"Kita berdua," cicit Rei simpel, menyisipkan tawa di sela vokalnya. "mumpung mereka sama-sama sedang pergi ke Amerika."

"Wah wah, nampaknya Rei-san istri yang jarang dibelai, ya. Kasihan."

"Masih untung sudah diperistri, bukan cuma sebatas _thirdwheel_."

Skakmat. Kali ini gadis itu melotot jutek dengan api imajinatif yang berkobar di punggungnya. Air mukanya mendidih seolah-olah si jago merah melahapnya. Rei geli sekali melihat respon segar dari remaja kasmaran macam Shiho. Sungguh lucu dan membuatnya merasa sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

"Ayolah Shiho-chan, aku tahu kau datang kemari untuk menagih pelukan. Dasar rentenir kasih sayang."

"Rentenir kasih sayang? Itu berlaku juga untukmu, Rei-san." Lagi, Shiho membuang muka. Kontra dengan bokongnya yang perlahan bergeser mendekati sang pemilik rumah. Ia menghela napas seraya bersandar ke bahu teman curhatnya. "Walaupun dijuluki begitu, aku sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk meminta dari _nya_."

Rei menyimpulkan senyum, jemarinya menyisir helai brunet Shiho dengan lembut sebagai bentuk empati.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, oke?"

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, Rei dan Shiho menjadi partner akrab dalam perkara curhat-mencurhat.  
Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai mengunjungi kediaman satu sama lain untuk sekadar menangis, mengumpat, atau mungkin bersandar ke bahu satu sama lain. Entah sejak kapan, dan berapa kali sudah profesor diusir— _secara halus dengan kupon gratis Colombo—_ oleh 'anak pungut'nya setiapkali Rei berkunjung ke rumah.  
Entah sejak kapan kegiatan nirfaedah a la tante-tante centil yang cuma berguna untuk meningkatkan kadar lemak itu mulai terdaftar dalam lis acara mingguan _(bahkan tiga hari-an)_ mereka.

Yang jelas, semua berawal dari satu sebab dengan beribu cabang: _Shuuichi kerdus, Shinichi tidak peka, Shuuichi toyib, Shinichi toyib, Shuuichi tukang selingkuh, Shinichi tidak kunjung selingkuh (dengannya), Shuuichi cuek, Shinichi cuek, Shuuichi selalu gagal move on, Shinichi terancam takkan move on, Shuuichi terjebak masa lalu_ dan masih banyak lagi—tidak akan cukup bila harus diukir dalam format aksara.

Singkatnya, mereka _cemburu_. _Cemburu berat,_ lebih tepatnya.

Dan bagi keduanya, Shiho dan Rei, kegiatan bertukar curhat ini sangat penting untuk melepas kepenatan batin serta kelelahan jiwa, efek dari sekian lama menunggu lelaki-lelaki yang terkasih, duo _silver bullet,_ untuk berpaling ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hee… Secara mendadak dinas ke Amerika, lalu tiga hari nggak dikabari, ya? Padahal Rei-san yang dulu takkan peduli."

"Sekarang aku pasangan hidupnya, tahu? Dan karena semua kesalahpahaman kami sudah diluruskan setelah membereskan organisasi…"

Mendapati raut Rei semakin mengasam, Shiho kembali mendengus. Gadis cantik itu kemudian beranjak untuk menepuk-tepuk lembut kepala lawan bicaranya.

"Rei-san benar-benar mencintai Shuuichi-san, ya?"

"Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, 'kan? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuk melindungiku dulu… Memang, aku sempat salah paham. Dan ketika segalanya terbongkar, dunia seolah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat terhadapku. Apalagi ketika dilamarnya, rasanya benar-benar... Namun sayang, nampaknya sekarang ia tidak lagi peduli. Atau sejak dulu memang selalu seperti itu, ya?" mimik muka Rei lantas membiru, seolah-olah pembuluh darahnya juga tenggelam dalam pedih bercampur nostalgia. Ia merasa bahagia mengenang detik-detik itu lagi, namun di sisi lain ia ingin meraung karenanya.

"Sayang sekali Shuuichi-san terlanjur jatuh cinta pada kakak yang seharusnya cuma sebatas ladang informasi. Tapi kakak memang lembut, baik, penyayang, sangat pantas untuk dicintai—walau _codename_ organisasi tidak ia miliki." Shiho melepaskan belainya dari surai pirang Rei. "Mantan terindah memang sulit dilupakan, Rei-san. Jangan menyalahkan kakakku dan membuatnya terkesan seperti pencuri suami orang."

Rei tersenyum kecut. "Yang datang terakhir memang tak berhak untuk bicara, ya? "

Shiho menaikkan bahu, bersikap cuek tidak cuek. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau menyalahkan kakak. Dari yang bisa kutangkap, masalahmu cuma karena Shuuichi-san tidak dapat melupakan kakak sehingga jatah kasih sayang untukmu berkurang. Kalau begitu, coba rebut saja. Atau cobalah berdoa—katanya, doa orang yang terzalimi akan lebih mudah terkabul, lho?"

"Mudah mengatakannya. Yah, kau memang takkan mengerti." Rei tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengimbangi eksistensi awan gelap di tiap petak wajahnya.

"Kalau saja kita bisa bertukar jiwa walau sebentar saja… Kau pasti akan mengerti."

Mendengar itu, Shiho tersedak _madeleine_ nya yang ke-delapan. "Astaga Rei-san, hidup ini bukan cerita fiksi ilmiah! Yah, kalau memang bisa begitu, boleh saja dicoba. Bahkan penemuanku dan profesor saja belum mampu mewujudkan ide gila itu."

"Siapa tahu Tuhan memberi kita pengecualian," lanjut Rei grogi, namun senyum tipisnya tetap mengembang konstan.

"Yah, kita berdua 'kan bisa dibilang terzalimi hatinya. Dan seperti katamu, doa orang yang terzalimi akan lebih mudah terkabul, 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _PROLOGUE END?_

a/n  
kan kan kan nda berfayda. maap udah lama nggak nongol di ffn. aku amnesia cara ngefic teh kumaha. enam hari enam detik juga lagi diusahain lanjut huhuhu derita peserta UN gays. plus laptop kiyoha mati total hahaha… :') ini bakal diusahain lanjut tiap kali ada kesempatan—atau udah ada yang nebak kelanjutannya gimana? kalo udah mah jadi oneshot aja ya #ngek

makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan buat baca. maaf ya kalau kesannya ada unek-unek pribadi huhu.

regards,  
kiyoha


End file.
